herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame (Power Stone)
Ayame is a character in the Power Stone games. Biography Ayame is a kunoichi (female ninja) from the town of Oedo (reference to Edo). She is 16 years old, weighs 93 pounds and measures 5'2". Her power drives and fusions involve shurikens. Ayame is a part of a traveling troupe which consists of her mother, father, grandmother, and younger sister. Appearance Ayame has long black hair which is tied in a Japanese bun and black eyes. She wears a green long sleeve japanese dress which is just below her thighs to look like a short dress which is tied in a red and white ropes on both of her shoulders with a blue ribbon tied on her waist, blue shins on her wrists and ankles and wears brown sandals. In Power Stone 2, her ribbon changed to pink as her shins changed from blue to red. In her Power Change form, she wears a pink ninja garb under a mesh long shirt with a cyan belt, matching pink tights, gloves and a pair of bunny tailed boots. She also wears a pink bunny shape mask with a flower on the center of the mask. Story Power Stone Officially, Ayame is the energetic star artiste in a traveling troupe. Secretly, she is descended from a ninja family and is herself a master ninja who can toy with her foes with daring feats of acrobatic grace. Obeying her master's order, she is sent on a quest to acquire the legendary Power Stones. In her ending, Ayame, along with her family who have accompanied her on her journey, finds the Power Stone which is dubbed "Sutoun". She decides that it is too good of a treasure to return to her lord, so they give him an ordinary rock instead. He falls for their scheme, and the family is seen strolling happily along a path lined with blooming cherry blossom trees, Ayame with the Power Stone in hand. Ryoma is seen sleeping outside Ayame's master's castle. Power Stone 2 While traveling with her troupe, Ayame receives a letter from her master telling her to come back. "Did master discover the stone was fake?" To avoid being arrested, she decides to find a real Power Stone and turn it over to the master. "Please wait until I find a stone. I know something". She takes off alone to find a rumored treasure in the flying castle. Gameplay Ayame has a ninjitsu fighting style. Lacking brute strength, her normal attacks are weak, and her defense is the lowest of any character in the first game (Mel has the lowest in Power Stone 2). She has trouble lifting and throwing heavy objects. To compensate, she excels in speed and agility. She runs more quickly than any other fighter, has very fast post-transformation attacks, and her double jump ability makes it easy to avoid or escape attacks. During a power change, her attacks are both fast and powerful. In Power Stone 2, her normal physical attacks are a little stronger. In Power Stone Collection, she unlocks the Decoy Bomb. Gallery PowerAyame.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Magical Girls Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Superheroes Category:Ninjas Category:Outright